


Happy Birthday Connor!

by Idbelostwithoutmypage, ShugaBee



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bakery AU, Based from my Tweets on Twitter im so sorry about my awful writing, Birthday Presents, Clueless Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Cole is Alive AU, Cole supports his gay dads, Connor Deserves Happiness, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Fuck this is really cute, Good Parent Kara (Detroit: Become Human), Human Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Kara (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, no beta we die like men, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idbelostwithoutmypage/pseuds/Idbelostwithoutmypage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShugaBee/pseuds/ShugaBee
Summary: Connor gets some visitors at the Bakery during closing time. He wasn't expecting Hank and Cole to surprise him with such amazing presents and a confession.





	Happy Birthday Connor!

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my terrible writing. I haven't made a fic in years. I dished this baby out in a few hours. I'll be writing more but I wanted something fluffy and cute for Connors birthday.
> 
> Based off my Bakery AU  
> ShugaBee Helped me out with writing. Shes my muse <3  
> You can find her [Here!](https://twitter.com/k3tto)
> 
> I'll post the link to my twitter post at the end notes!
> 
> Enjoy!!

                “Connor!!!” Upon hearing his name, the brunette inched his head from the back doorway to see his two favorite customers enter the building. The bell sounding as the door finally closed, leaving the two standing in the lobby as the kid hopped up and down excitingly. Hank smiled wide as Cole ran behind the counter, tackling the baker and making him stumble back. Soft laughter could be heard in the back as Kara and Alice watch the scene unfold. Little hands grabbing excitingly at the apron as Cole tugged Connor down to his level.

 

                “My dad got you something. I helped pick it out!” Cole whispered loudly as Hank scoffed at his son. Bright smile shining wide as the older man pulled Cole off the poor employee. “Way to ruin the surprise, Cole.” Baritone littered with no hint of annoyance, but blue eyes staring deep into Connors chocolate ones. There was a small warmth hidden behind those irises when the baker noticed the package in Hanks grasp. The boy quickly lunging towards the bag but was cut short by Connor sweeping him off his feet and digging his fingers into his sides. Laughter bolted from the smaller boys mouth as he squirmed out of the grasp, sucking in air at the assault. “Dad, help me!”

 

                Before the older man could respond, Kara came from the kitchen with Alice at her side, both grinning happily. “Cole, why don’t you help us out in the kitchen? Alice needs some expert advice on how our new muffins taste.” The velvet voice calming the situation as the young girl ran up and pulled at Coles hands. Connor put the boy down, blushing at the look Kara was giving him. Watching the two kids rush to the back, he quietly mouthed his thanks as she returned to the safety of the back room.

 

                Suddenly, the atmosphere became thick and Connor didn’t realize how dry his throat was. Seeing Hank in the same situation, he motioned towards the appliances they had behind the counter. “Would you like a drink? Or I can make you a coffee?” Cheeks dusted a dark pink, he nodded and rubbed the side of his neck. “Surprise me Connor. I trust ya.” Nodding quickly, Connor felt his face heat up at those words.

_Shit calm down, this isn’t any different than the last few times he visited._

                After a few deep breaths and clanks of the spoon in the drink, he handed the hot beverage to the older man. A small water bottle for himself. Hank muttered his thanks as the hot coffee went down smoothly. As the silence fell between them, Connor noticed two things. The still rising blush along the lieutenants facial features became more and more prominent the longer the chocolatier stared at him. The second thing he noticed; was how utterly love struck he was for this man.

                Snapping himself out of his train of thoughts, Connor interrupted the silence between them as his fingers tapped the marble counter, coughing quickly. “So, what’s the surprise all about?” He smirked as Hank riffled through the bag and pulled out a wrapped box. Face flushed redder than Kara’s raspberry tarts, he turned away, refusing to look at the man as he softly replied.

“I…It’s your Birthday today, right?”

Time suddenly stopped as Connor looked at the digital clock above the appliances, now noticing the date.

August 15th. It was in fact his Birthday.

“Shit, Con, did we get the date wrong?” Connor tried to get his breath back as his hands flew back and forth in front of him in embarrassment. “No! You got it right! I just, ah… Forgot.”

                The older man grasped his chest in relief and pulled out the small envelope from the bag and handed it to the other. Face growing incredibly hot, he grabbed the envelope and gave Hank a sheepish smile.

“You guys didn’t have to, just coming in here to see me is enough.”

                Hank shushed him with his hand, waving it in front of his face. Laughing loudly as he set the cup down and turned towards Connor. “Well of course we didn’t have to but we wanted to. Cole would’ve killed me if I didn’t get you anything.” Hank ran a hand down his face, catching the grey hairs and scratching his beard nervously. Waving his hand once more he motioned toward the colorful package and bright envelope. “Open the damn thing before I have a heart attack!”

                The sound of paper crinkling made its way through the empty lobby as Connor made quick work of Coles wrapping skills, leaving behind a white cardboard box. It was a decent size, looked like a box your grandma would give you at Christmas time when she got you the same sweater she did every year.

 

                Sliding the top off Connor gave a small gasp seeing a brand-new apron and chef hat. The craftsman ship of the items shown in the stitch work on the lapels. The burgundy lettering showing his name in easy to read print on the cream apron. “Oh Hank… These are perfect!” Connor quickly shuffled off his used apron and slide the new one on. Quickly tying the strings around his back and adjusting the neck to fit him just right. Hanks eyes crinkled as his grin overtook his features. God, he was damn proud of the kid.

 

                Cole was quietly watching with Alice and Kara in the doorway, smiling at his Dad and Connor. The baker caught a glimpse at the brown head and let out a soft chuckle. “Would you like the honors of donning my new crown?” Connor bent down and handed the hat to the child, who quickly grabbed the fabric from the taller brunette. “I now dub you my personal Chef! You may cook whatever you want as long as we get to try everything!” Nodding, he felt the Velcro latch around the back of his head, curl still defying his style. Cole beamed at his Dad, proud of his new proclamation and quickly grabbed the envelope and handed it to the chef. “Open it!!” His finger slid under the lip of the letter and he slid the card from the paper.

 

                The outside of the card had a picture of a cute Saint Bernard with a party hat on top of his head. Big ears framing the dogs smiling face. Opening the card reveled the cute saying and Hank and Coles hand writing wishing him a ‘dog gone happy birthday’. Connor could feel his cheeks heat up at the words and wiped his eyes with the palm of his hand, motioning for Hank and Cole to hug him. “Aw jeez kid we didn’t mean to make you cry…” Hank patted his back as he lifted Cole up to wrap his little arms around Connors neck. “There’s one more thing in the envelope Con. I hope that makes you happy.” Coles soft voice sounded as he held on tighter, giving a small kiss to his cheek and let go, hoping from his Dads grip. The brunette looked in the envelope and saw a small piece of paper folded neatly. Unfolding it he stared at the bold words on the paper.

 

** Career Day **

You’ve been invited to attend as

Cole Andersons Choice!

 

Connor gaped at the paper, reading over all the small details and then staring at Hank.

“A-are you sure?! I don’t wanna take this away from you Ha-”

“You’re not taking anything away from me Connor. It would be a pleasure for you to join me.”

He cocked his head to the side, confused.

“He means as a date, Connor!”

Alice and Kara yelled from the side kitchen and it finally clicked in his head.

 

                Freckled cheeks tinting a dark tone as he ducked his head into his arms hiding his face from the lieutenant and the curious child.  Hank walked in front of the baker, grabbing his wrist and smiling, ducking his head to see those brown eyes and gave a toothy grin.

“Happy Birthday Connor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Based from [My Twitter Post](https://twitter.com/IBLWMP/status/1027453830022213632)
> 
> I live off of Kudos and Comments. Let me know what you think. Don't be afraid to message me!! ;3;


End file.
